


you put colour into my life (painting, painting)

by stuckongyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, it's not too sad....but the end is a bit...you'll see haha, mentions of nielwoon and other random pairings, tiny depiction of violence...uh idk what you'd call it when you do it to a painting, you might dislike daniel in like one section oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckongyou/pseuds/stuckongyou
Summary: Ong Seongwu lives a loveless life. His painting is brought to life one day and he must figure out what to do with it. He just doesn’t expect to develop feelings for it.(for prompt #27)





	you put colour into my life (painting, painting)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hopefully at least someone enjoys this ;-; I didn't proof read this as much as I should so I'm not sure if there'll be something that might not make sense ^_^;; Feel free to give me any feedback because I think I need it haha.
> 
> To the prompter, I hope you're not too disappointed with what I've done with your prompt! ;o; Thank you for such a cool prompt! 
> 
> (and yeah...the title is inspired by Nu'est's "Love Paint", but just changed 'love' to 'life'!)

“Thank you!” He bows at the last guests leaving the hall. “Thank you for coming to my exhibition!”

“Hyung, your paintings are amazing!” A deep voice from behind causes Seongwu to turn around, eyes brightening when he sees his friends.

“Wow, you guys came! Thanks, Daniel!”

Behind Daniel is Sungwoon. He pulls them both into his embrace.

“Congrats on your first exhibition, Seongwu!”

“Thanks, hyung! Thank you two for coming! Come on, let’s eat somewhere, my shout!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Bye Seongwu, see you at uni!”

It’s only when the two have entered Sungwoon’s apartment block, does he let his shoulders sag, a sigh leaving his lips as he starts the ignition of his car.

He’d felt like he’d been intruding on a date tonight.

Daniel and Sungwoon had tried to make the dinner more about him, but he couldn’t help but notice the intimacy of the two. Even without looking under the table, he’d known they were holding hands. Not to mention the two feeding each other every now and then.

Of course, Seongwu is happy for them – heck, he was the one who’d teased them before they’d started dating – but as time had passed, Seongwu had been constantly reminded of his loveless life. Sure, he’d had a couple of flings, but nothing as close to what his best friends had. He’d been keeping busy with college and preparing his exhibition, but Seongwu wishes he can have someone special of his own.

Perhaps, someone who would cuddle him or let him talk about his day with.

He just wants somebody who will love him for him and not just for his wealth nor his looks.

_Perhaps tomorrow I’ll meet someone?_

_…_

_…nah, probably not. Oh well._

He’s broken out of his thoughts at the sound of a bark.

_I guess I should get going._

He manoeuvres his car, attempting to move out of the parked position when a bright light blinds him from the opposite direction.

BEEEEP-

He doesn’t even have time to process the source of the sound when he finds himself drifting between consciousness and sleep. Panic rises in his chest as he realises that he can’t move.

Suddenly, a face, so clear in contrast to the surroundings behind him, appears before him, mumbling words that he can’t hear.

Despite not hearing him, just seeing his face seems to have a calming effect on him.

_Am I dreaming?_

Maybe he’s hallucinating – this cannot be real. He’s never seen someone as handsome as this being.

_Is he an angel?_

That’s the last thought on his mind before he soon submits to the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

TAP. TAP. TAP.

“Wha-“

He jolts awake, groaning at the dull ache in his forehead. He realises that he’s still in his car, in the same parking spot.

“Hey, Seongwu!”

He finally turns towards his window, seeing Sungwoon on the other side, eyes filled with concern. He opens the door.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…um...what happened?”

He remembers a car hitting into his side. He feels no pain though…had it all been a dream?

Where had the angel he’d seen gone to?

“You’ve been here for about an hour, with your head leaning on the steering wheel.”

Ah. So that’s probably why his head hurts.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Seongwu? Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Uhh…maybe not.” He grins sheepishly at Sungwoon’s responding glare. “But I’m fine, hyung! Don’t worry! My place is only ten minutes away from here.”

“Hmm, if you say so, but you better call me or at least text me when you reach your apartment, to let us know that you’re safe, okay?”

“Will do!”

 

* * *

 

He texts Sungwoon as soon as he enters his apartment. He knows if he doesn’t, he’ll wake up to over twenty missed calls from both him and Daniel.

He’s lucky to have such good friends. If only he could find someone else though…perhaps they could all hang out together – like a double date!

He cringes at that thought.

But he’d rather cheesy double dates than being lonely.

Apart from his random flings, his friends had tried multiple times to match him up with different people, but he’d been satisfied with none of them. He’d tried though, he’d truly tried to enjoy the dates, but he just hadn’t been able to find a connection with the other person.

He’s not a ‘love at first sight’ kind of guy. He knows it can take time. But when the other person: a) only talks about themselves, b) talks about a topic Seongwu wholeheartedly disagrees with, c) wants to sleep with him on their first meeting without even attempting to get to know him, or d) does all three, he knows he won’t last long with them.

He plops down on his sofa, resting his elbows on his knees. Cupping his face with his hands, a pout forms on his face as he ponders on how he should spend his night.

His mind goes back to that angel he’d seen in his dream.

He can remember him vividly: pale skin, hair as dark as night, pouty lips. He can especially remember those intense, fox-like eyes.

Seongwu wants to retain the image of that angel forever.

He lifts himself off the sofa, making his way to his study.

Grabbing his set of paints and brushes, he sits down, beginning to form his strokes on the canvas.

 

* * *

 

He’s _so_ close to completing it. He just needs to add a few finishing touches.

He squeezes out the tube, groaning when nothing comes out. He smacks his forehead, realising he’d forgotten to buy more black paint.

“Oh wait! The box Jihoon gave me!”

He rushes to his room, grabbing the box of paint tubes that Jihoon had given him for his birthday. Opening it up, his eyes light up when he realises there’s a tube of black paint in the set.

“This will do.”

“Love paint, huh?” He turns the box over, scanning through the words. He’d never properly looked at the box’s description until now. He’d just known it was a joke gift that Jihoon had decided to give him.

“‘Make your fantasies come true’...I doubt it, but whatever, I guess I can use the rest of these later.”

 

* * *

 

He stands back to look at his painting.

He’s satisfied with the result, yet he realises there’s something missing – a name.

“Hmm, what shall I call him?”

He stares at the painting for a while, pondering over possible names.

“Taehyuk? Minhyuk? Minjun? Oh! What about…”

He writes the name on the bottom of the painting.

“Minhyun. That will be his name.”

He checks the time on his phone. 12:33AM.

Alright, maybe he should sleep. He has a few tasks to do in the morning.

After getting changed, he lies in bed, his mind filling with the thought of spending time with this Minhyun.

What would Minhyun be like?

He imagines him to easy to cuddle with. He imagines Minhyun will laugh at his jokes, and he’ll be able to watch in awe as the man’s eyes crinkle up in cute crescents.

Perhaps Minhyun would enjoy watching the night sky with him.

If there’s truly someone like that out in this world for him, Seongwu hopes he’ll be able to meet them soon.

The man falls asleep with an image of an eye-smiling Minhyun last on his mind.

 

* * *

 

Seongwu groans, rolling over in his sheets.

He freezes as his body meets an obstacle. With his eyes still closed, he raises his hand over the lump, flinching when the lump moves slightly.

Wait.

He’s the only person living in this apartment. So who-

Had he invited someone over last night? No, he’d spent last night on his painting.

Or…what if it’s a serial killer waiting for him to wake up?

He slowly opens his eyes, expecting the worst.

_Please Mr serial killer, I still want to live-_

He meets a face just inches away from him.

Seongwu lets out an incoherent noise of surprise, landing on the floor as he scrambles out of his bed.

_Oh my God, oh my God, what is going on?_

He peeks up from the floor, eyes wide as he looks over at the figure cautiously.

He’s still sound asleep, soft snores emitting from him, in contrast to Seongwu’s now wide awake (and panicking) state.

“What- how? This cannot be possible.”

He recognises those lips. He knows those fox-like eyes will be revealed once he awakens. Even the striped dress shirt…after all, he-

Seongwu rubs his eyes just in case he’s imagining things – because wrapped in blankets on his own bed is none other than ‘Minhyun’.

“I’m either dreaming or I somehow hit my head last night in the car. Wake up, wake up!” He smacks his face, wincing in response.

“So it must be the second option. Oh my god, maybe I need to book an appointment with the medical clinic.”

Realising he’d left his phone back in his study, he picks himself up off the floor, carefully tip-toeing around the bed as not to wake Minhyun up.

He’s not sure how he’s ready to face the man in his awake state.

When he reaches his study, his eyes immediately land on the painting – he’s exactly how he’d painted him.

He can’t think of how-

His mind flashes back to what he’d read earlier, turning to look for the new paint set he’d used last night.

 

**_LOVE PAINT – MAKE YOUR FANTASIES COME TRUE!_ **

 

“Urgh, please don’t tell me this is the cause.”

He tips the box over, emptying its contents until a piece of paper falls out. He unfolds it, eyes widening in disbelief as he scans the words.

 

**_LOVE PAINT – MAKE YOUR FANTASIES COME TRUE!_ **

**_Live a lonely life? Ever wanted a companion? With even just one stroke of LOVE PAINT, you can make your creations come to life! Whether it be a lover, a friend, or even a pet, LOVE PAINT can make it happen!_ **

 

“This…cannot be real.” Isn’t it supposed be just a gimmick?

_Apparently not!_

What is he supposed to do with Minhyun now? What is he going to say to him when he wakes up?

He suppresses the urge to shout, not wanting the other man to be awake yet. He chooses to release a distressed whine instead.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Ong. Deep breaths. Let’s think this through.”

Alright, so he’d been painting last night.

He’d run out of black paint and had used the set he’d been gifted to complete the painting.

Said painting had come to life and is now sleeping in his bed. 

Now what?

He groans as rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming through. Who do you call when these things happen?

Besides, would anyone believe him if he tells them?

He looks over the box and the piece of paper again for any additional information (“At least tell me how long this will last! No? Okay.”), not finding anything useful, except a disclaimer.

 

**_Warning: we accept no responsibilities for any forms of injury, trauma or heartbreak._ **

 

“That doesn’t help at all!” He almost scrunches up the paper. “Just tell me what to do!”

As he continues trying to wrap his head around the situation, a thumping sound draws his attention. He rushes back into his bedroom, spotting a lump of blankets now on the floor.

“Ouch,” a soft voice says from under them, “my head.” Minhyun pokes his head out of the blankets, eyes widening upon seeing Seongwu.

“Where am I? W-who are you?”

Seongwu gulps.

“Urgh,” Minhyun grabs the side of his head, “actually, do you know who I am too? I can’t remember.”

Great.

As if he doesn’t already have enough to stress about. This ‘Minhyun’ man doesn’t even know himself.

He definitely won’t believe him if he tells him what _really_ happened.

_Quick, make something up!_

“Uh- I believe your name is Minhyun. Um…”

 _Hwang Minhyun,_ the voice at the back of his mind whispers. Thank god for his fast mind.

“Hwang Minhyun. Yes…I think that’s what I heard you mumble in your sleep. You were outside my apartment when I spotted you.”

He cringes internally at his lie.

_Seongwu, you idiot. As if he’s going to believe that!_

“Why was I outside your apartment?”

Seongwu shrugs. “That’s…not something I can answer. But I found you outside and I couldn’t find any identity or phone on you, so I could only take you in since it was so late.”

There’s not response for a while. He almost starts to believe that Minhyun will question his lie, when the other man finally speaks.

“Oh. Then I am grateful that you’ve decided to help me out, uh-”

“Seongwu. Ong Seongwu.”

“Hong Seongwu?”

“Ong.”

“Oh, sorry. Thank you.” Minhyun flashes a shy smile at him.

Seongwu's heart skips a beat at the angelic smile.

It hasn’t even been an hour since he’s seen him. He can’t be falling for him already, right?

* * *

 

Minhyun sits behind the bench awkwardly.

“Eat! I’m sure you’re hungry now.”

“It’s okay, I’m not hung-” he’s interrupted by the grumble of his stomach. Seongwu notices his ears turning bright red.

_Cute._

“Your stomach says otherwise. Come on, I haven’t done anything to it.”

“Alright, as long as I can return the favour sometime. Well, once I figure out who I am.”

Seongwu says nothing.

_Hmm, that may not happen._

“Do you think there could be any reports of me missing?”

“Well, if it hasn’t been long enough, maybe not.”

Seongwu sips on his coffee, not liking the worry on Minhyun’s face.

“Would you like to go to the police station? We can see if anyone’s said anything.”

Minhyun almost jumps out of the chair. “Really? That would be great! Can we go now?”

“Uh, not yet. I have some errands to do beforehand,” he watches as Minhyun’s face falls again, “but we can go later today? You can stay here and wait for me if you want?”

Wait, how can he trust this ‘Minhyun’ so easily? What if he steals something or-

“What if I just come with you? Maybe someone might recognise me, or going out might help jog my memory.”

That does sound like a better idea. He can look out for Minhyun without worrying about him doing something suspicious out of his sight.

“Sure! Let me get my keys, we’ll leave soon.”

 

* * *

 

Minhyun ends up tagging along with him to the café.

They’re sitting down in Seongwu’s usual table, waiting for his friend to arrive.

“Seongwu-hyung!”

“Jaehwan, hey, took you long enough.”

“Sorry. And ooh, who’s this handsome man?” Jaehwan focuses his gaze on Minhyun, wriggling his eyebrows.

“This is Minhyun, my...uh-”

What can he tell him? Would he consider them friends?

“Ooh, let me guess, your boyfriend, right?”

At that moment, Minhyun, who’d been sipping on his drink, lets out a soft wheeze. He raises his hand to let them know that he’s okay. Seongwu notices the redness in his ears before he turns away to correct his friend.

“Jaehwan…we’re just friends.”

“Oh…oops. Well, just saying, you two would suit each other. A visually appealing couple.”

Seongwu averts his gaze over to the other man, accidentally making eye contact with him. Minhyun breaks eye contact first, looking back down at his drink. Seongwu doesn’t miss the timid smile.

He tries to laugh off Jaehwan’s comment, though he can feel the warmth creeping up his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid there’s no reports for a Hwang Minhyun yet. No missing photos that match your appearance either. The officer says, looking up from his computer.

After Seongwu had finished with his tasks for the day, they’d finally had time to visit the police station.

Minhyun frowns. “So what am I supposed to do now? I mean, while I still don’t remember who I am?”

“We will keep you updated in case anything comes up. We can arrange some accommodation for you while you wait, or you friend here can provide it for you…that is if he is capable.”

Minhyun turns to Seongwu, eyes pleading.

“Seongwu…you’re not going to leave me behind, are you? Please let me stay with you. You’re the only one I can trust right now. I don’t know anyone, I can’t remember anything. I-“

Seongwu places a hand over his shoulder.

“It’s fine, Minhyun. You can stay with me.”

Seongwu had already made his decision long before visiting the police station. He’d only brought Minhyun here to provide him some assurance, despite knowing that no one would be searching for him.

He still can’t believe how Minhyun had appeared in his life, but he knows it’d be unfair to abandon him. He will be his responsibility, even if he can’t tell Minhyun the truth of his existence.

“No, please don’t- wait, you’re letting me stay?” Minhyun’s eyes are wide in disbelief, “-even though you’ve only just met me?”

Seongwu chuckles. “Yeah, as long as you don’t make a mess.”

“Thank you. Your house will be super clean at all times, I swear it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwu’s first night with Minhyun is not very eventful, just filled with shy smiles and awkward glances towards each other throughout their dinner. Seongwu has no idea how to initiate a conversation with a man who has no collection of his own memories.

Or more like non-existing memories.

When Minhyun finally retreats to the spare bedroom, Seongwu releases a sigh of relief. Maybe tomorrow will be more interesting. He has another person he needs to meet, but afterwards, he’ll try to have a proper talk with Minhyun.

He doesn’t feel sleepy yet, so he tries to occupy himself by scrolling through his phone.

He opens his photo sharing app, instantly regretting it as he’s plagued with couple photos.

Daniel and Sungwoon cuddling.

Woojin and Jihoon in a silly pose.

Jaehwan and Sewoon performing together.

A pout unconsciously forms on his face. When will he have something like that?

He exits the app, occupying himself with other apps on his phone, eventually falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

He awakes to a strong smell, realising he’d fallen asleep on the sofa. He stretches himself, removing his blanket-

Wait.

He doesn’t remember bringing a blanket.

Did Minhyun…?

“Oh, you’re awake!” He looks up, eyes meeting with the person on his mind.

“So I made some breakfast. I hope you don’t mind.”

“You didn’t have to!” Nonetheless, his heart swells at the gesture.

“But I wanted to! Besides, it’s just simple eggs and toast. I don’t know how to make anything else.” Minhyun scratches his neck, ears blooming red once again.

Seongwu chuckles. “Huh. Well that makes the two of us.”

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Minhyun keeps the place tidy – maybe too tidy.

Seongwu had left Minhyun alone, leaving the apartment to fulfil his planned tasks. He’d now come back, mouth widened in shock.

Seongwu has never seen this place as clean as it is now.

“Wow.”

“Sorry, I think it’s in me to like being super tidy. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve rearranged a few things to make them neater. I made sure to stayed out of your study like you told me to.”

It’s true that Seongwu had told Minhyun not to enter the study. He’d made up an excuse, just enough for Minhyun to belief. Something about having personal stuff in there that he’d rather not have anyone else touch.

He just can’t see the painting yet.

“It’s fine, I appreciate how clean this place looks. Maybe I can show my mother my apartment now!” he says, winking at the other man.

Seongwu notices Minhyun tense up. “What’s the matter?”

“My mother…I wonder if I have one. I still- I can’t remember anything.” Minhyun grips his hair, beginning to pull at it, “why can’t I remember? Who am I? Am I just somebody no one cares about?”

“Hey, stop it.” Seongwu holds onto Minhyun’s hand, gently pulling it down from his head. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t apologise. I just wish I could remember something, you know?”

Seongwu is so tempted to tell Minhyun the truth.

Yet he can’t bring himself to, not with how Minhyun is taking this so-called memory loss.

If he tells him that he’s just a random person created from a painting, how would he react?

Instead, he squeezes the other man’s hand. “You’ll remember something soon, don’t lose hope.”

 _I'm_   _sorry, Minhyun._

 

* * *

 

He passes by the guest bedroom, seeing Minhyun standing in front of the window, arms crossed.

“Can’t sleep?”

Minhyun glances at Seongwu before turning back to the window. “A bit. Just thinking about some thing. But then I saw the stars. They’re really beautiful tonight.”

Seongwu gasps. “You like looking at the night sky too?”

“Yeah, you too?”

“I love stargazing! Wow, I haven’t met many people who appreciate the night sky. The last person I dated…she said it was boring.”

“Ah, that really sucks. I hope you meet someone you like who’s interested in it.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

 An awkward silence follows.

“Seongwu clears his throat. “I…know a really nice place that we can view the sky. It could help you get your mind off other things. Do you want to go there…I don’t know, maybe tomorrow night?”

“Really? I would definitely like to, if you’re not busy.”

“O-of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m being serious Daniel! I don’t know how it happened, but he just appeared in my bed, not knowing who he was.”

Daniel sips on his coffee, eyebrows raised. “Right…like I’ll believe that.”

“Urgh,” Seongwu rolls his eyes. “You’re not gonna believe me until I show you, are you?”

“Mhmm. I don’t have anymore classes today. Show me now.”

“Okay. You’ll definitely believe me when you see him.”

 

* * *

 

“This is Minhyun.” He introduces the man to his friend.

“Nice to meet you!” Minhyun says, shaking the younger’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too. Jaehwan was right, you really are handsome.” Daniel says, eliciting a blush from the other.

“Uh…thank you.”

“Seongwu-hyung said some weird stuff about you being-mmph!” Seongwu has his hand over Daniel’s mouth before he can finish.

“Heh, don’t listen to him. Daniel and I are just doing uh…an assignment in the study. We’ll be out soon.” When Minhyun nods, Seongwu drags a stunned Daniel to his study.

“Dude…where’d you meet him? And why did you-“

“I told you, I painted him. Look!” He removes the cloth from the easel, revealing the painting of Minhyun.

“What the fuck. How’d you get all his features so accurate?

Seongwu smirks in amusement at the other’s reaction.

“Do you believe me now?”

“No. For all I know, you could’ve just painted him.” The younger moves closer to the painting, inspecting it. “You painted him really well though. Maybe you should add this to your next exhibition.”

Daniel moves away, accidentally knocking his foot against the foot of the easel. The painting falls to the ground, part of it hitting the easel on its way down. Thankfully it’s the back of the canvas that touches the ground.

“Ah, sorry, hyung!” Daniel lifts the painting, placing it back on the easel. Seongwu inspects it. He spots a small scratch near Minhyun’s left shoulder where it hit the easel.

“It’s okay, there’s just a small scratch.” He re-covers the painting with the cloth.

“Ow!” A voice from outside is heard.

Seongwu rushes outside, followed by Daniel.

“Minhyun? What’s wrong?”

Minhyun’s rubbing his left shoulder. “I’m not sure. I just felt like something bit me.”

“Can I see?” Seongwu lifts up the sleeve of Minhyun’s t-shirt, spotting a light scratch on the top of his shoulder.

“It doesn’t look bad, but do you want to get it checked up?”

“It doesn’t really hurt now, but if it gets worse, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. Um Daniel and I will continue discussing our assignment. Are you okay on your own?”

Minhyun shrugs. “Yeah, of course. It’s just a tiny scratch. You two go ahead and do your assignment.”

Daniel follows Seongwu into the study, eyes widening once the door is closed.

“What was that? Is it because of me making the painting fall?”

“I don’t know….I’ve never seen that happen before. But I’m not risking Minhyun’s safety by doing anything to the painting.”

“Okay, it’s hard to believe, but after seeing what just happened, I think I believe you now. Does he know?”

“No. That’s why I stopped you from telling him about it.”

“Why won’t you tell him?”

“I can’t just be like ‘hey, you’re actually just some painting I created…how do you feel about that?’ Imagine if someone told you that.”

Daniel freezes for a second, before nodding slowly.

“…true. So what are you planning to do?”

“I’ll figure something out. For now, I’ve told him I’ll help him find his memories.”

“Ah hyung, you know that’s not right.”

Seongwu sighs. “I know, but that’s the best I can do.”

 

* * *

 

“Let’s go out.”

“Huh?”

“I’m free for the next few days. I have no classes until next week. So let’s do something to get to know each other more. Maybe it’ll help you remember things.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this?”

“Of course, I want to help!”

“Thank you. I’m really grateful that you’re spending time to help me, you know?”

Seongwu feels the guilt rise again.

 

* * *

 

“Woo! Wanna go again?” Seongwu is grinning as they step out of the ride.

“Oh my god, I regret going on that thing,” Minhyun leans on Seongwu’s shoulder, looking back at the ride, “I think- I think I want to vomit.”

Seongwu’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, on second thoughts, let’s not. Let’s sit you down.” He leads the taller to a bench, both sitting down.

He waits a while until it seems like Minhyun has recovered.

“I think fast rocking rides are not for me.”

“Hmm, let’s try something slower. How about the Ferris wheel?”

 

* * *

 

Seongwu had already told Minhyun about what he does at university, about his exhibition and about his love for art. He’d been delighted when Minhyun had shown interest in exploring street art with him.

They’re exploring random alleys, looking at the different murals artists have created, when music fills their ears.

Seongwu looks over, seeing a violinist playing in the distance.

“Hey, Minhyun, would you like to dance?” He holds out his hand, wriggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“It’s okay, I’ll lead.”

“Alright, show me what you can do.” Minhyun takes his hand, putting his other hand over Seongwu’s shoulder.

They start swinging back and forth, Seongwu taking random steps while Minhyun tries to keep up.

“Are we even doing this right? I’m pretty sure this doesn’t look right?” Minhyun averts his gaze from Seongwu, realising that a small crowd has formed around them. "People are watching us!"

“Let them watch! I actually have no idea what we’re doing. But this is fun, isn’t it?” Seongwu replies as he twirls Minhyun around.

“Ah, you should’ve warned me! Let me twirl you now!”

Seongwu chuckles. “Fine, go ahea- whoa!” His head spins as Minhyun dips his body to the ground before pulling him back up again.

“Now we are even!” Minhyun sticks out his tongue.

They continue dancing until the violinist has finished playing her song, laughter pouring out from them.

Seongwu finds himself mesmerised with Minhyun’s laugh. He rejoices in the fact that he’s able to get out such a beautiful sound from him.

He doesn’t remember ever having as much fun with anyone else.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry that I couldn’t show you last week, but this is the place I was talking about.”

They’re sitting on a laid out mat over a giant hill.

Seongwu’s heart flutters at the excitement in Minhyun’s eyes as he stares at the view in front of them.

“Seongwu…wow, this is beautiful, how’d you find this place?”

“It was just out of sheer luck. Actually, you’re the first person I’m showing this to.”

“Really? Well I’m touched you shared this with me.”

They sit there for a while, just enjoying the view of the moon and the stars. Despite the silence, Seongwu feels comfortable.

He’s only been with Minhyun for just under two weeks, but he knows now, that he’s fallen in love with Minhyun.

At least he hopes this is what falling in love feels like.

His days away from his apartment are spent wanting to get home to Minhyun as soon as possible, to see him greet him with that adorable smile on his face. When he does see Minhyun, he’ll suddenly feel energised, like he can do anything.

Is this what love does to someone?

Minhyun turns to Seongwu, breaking Seongwu out of his thoughts.

“The stars in the sky are beautiful, but you know what’s more beautiful?”

“Hmm, what is it?” Seongwu tries act playful, but his heart is beating rapidly in his chest at the intense stare Minhyun is giving him.

What happened to the shy man he’d met last week?

He waits as Minhyun raises a hand, tracing the three moles on his cheek. He almost shivers at his touch.

“The stars on your face. Your personality. You, Ong Seongwu.”

“I-“

Minhyun doesn’t let him speak. “And because of your kind soul, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Seongwu’s eyebrows are furrowed. Did he hear right?

“I mean-“ It’s cute how Minhyun now reverts back to the shy man. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. My judgment must’ve been wrong. I’m so sorry Seongwu, you can just f-forget-“

“No, tell me again what you just said.”

“What?”

“Repeat what you said.” _Please don’t let me think it was just my imagination._

“I’m in love with you…”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Y-yeah. It’s okay if you don’t, I’ll und-”

He cuts Minhyun off, his lips meeting the other’s in a quick peck. He’s pretty sure his face is bright red now.

“I’m in love with you too, Minhyun.” Minhyun grins at his words, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad.”

Seongwu is ecstatic, hugging Minhyun back just as tightly. They stay like for a while.

The smile on his face is short lived when a thought slithers from the back his head. _You need to tell him the truth._

He needs more time.

Please, not now, not when he’s happy.

 

* * *

 

“Ayy I heard the news! Congrats man!” Woojin shouts when Seongwu is walking into the cafeteria.

“Keep your volume down!” Seongwu looks around, smiling sheepishly at the people staring at their table. “But thanks!”

“You should introduce Minhyun-hyung to us.” Daehwi says.

“Hmm, not yet. I want to spend a lot of time with Minhyun without you guys coming along…because I know we’ll never be alone once I introduce you all to him.”

“Oh, okay.”

Seongwu’s resolve crumbles when Daehwi pouts.

“…fine. Daehwi, you can meet him sooner. Everyone else, you can all wait.”

He chuckles when everyone starts protesting. He realises two people are missing.

“Hey, wait, where are Daniel and Sungwoon. Out on a date?”

Everyone becomes silent.

“What’s going on?” He must’ve missed something in the last few days.

“Hyung, you don’t know?” Jihoon speaks up, “They broke up.”

“Or more specifically, Daniel broke up with Sungwoon-hyung.” Seongwu turns to Jaehwan.

“What, when, how? Why would he do that? He loves Sungwoon.”

“Apparently not enough to get over someone else,” Seongwu hears Guanlin mutter.

“Guanlin, do you know what going on?”

“It’s not for me to share. You should speak to Daniel-hyung himself.” Guanlin pushes himself out of his seat, leaving without any farewell.

The others look at each other in question.

“What just happened?” Jinyoung asks.

No one knows how to answer him.

 

* * *

 

He sighs in relief when the younger finally picks up his phone.

“Hey Daniel.”

“Oh. Hey.” Seongwu frowns at the monotone in Daniel’s voice.

“Did you want to talk about anything? I heard from the others about what happened.”

“Oh. It’s nothing. There’s no need to talk about that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologise for, Seongwu-hyung.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? Or just about anything in general?”

“Uh, no. Wait, just wanted to check on Minhyun. How is he?”

Strange. Why would he ask about him?

“He’s doing well. We’re dating now, I think you might have heard about that?”

“Yeah. Have you told him the truth yet?”

“…no. I’m trying to, Daniel. I just need more time.”

“Okay. Well, hopefully he’s not too upset when he finds out. Good luck.”

Seongwu can’t figure out why he feels an ugly knot in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Talk to you later then.” Daniel hangs up before he can reply.

He spends the rest of his lectures wondering what’s going on with Daniel.

Should he even be worried?

Why is Daniel concerned about Minhyun when he’s barely talked to him?

He shakes his head, trying to focus on his class. But his mind choose to focus on what he’s prepared for his date with Minhyun tonight.

He smiles to himself, anticipating tonight’s events.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have the best night planned for us. You’re gonna love-“ he stops when he sees Minhyun sitting on the sofa frown etched across his face, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Hey...what’s wrong?”

“I don’t really have any family, do I?”

“What are you talking about? Why-“ before he can questions Minhyun’s behaviour, the other interrupts him.

“There’s a reason I can’t seem to remember anything before meeting you...want to tell me what it is?”

Seongwu feels his heart plummet to the ground. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Seongwu,” Minhyun continues, “just tell me the truth. Am I really just a painting you made up? Just something randomly brought to life?”

How has he found out? Who else would know-

No. Daniel wouldn’t betray him like that, would he?

“Minhyun...who told you?”

“So it’s true, I’m just your creation, huh? I saw the painting in your study.”

“I was gonna tell you some time! I just wasn’t ready yet. But...why does it matter if you’re my creation? I still care about you!”

“But you lied to me about helping me find my memories! I don’t even know who I am anymore. Isn’t Minhyun just a made up name? You just used me as your companion because of you lack of a love life, giving me no choice in that matter!”

“But you did choose. You could’ve let the police organise a different place instead of staying with me.”

“But...I regret that decision now. Besides, I only chose to stay with you because you were the only one I knew at the time. I shouldn’t have trusted you so easily! You should’ve just told me I was a painting from the start, no matter how ridiculous, and it would’ve hurt less!”

By the end of his rant, Minhyun has spilled tears. Seongwu tries to move closer, but Minhyun puts a hand in front.

“Don’t come near me.”

“Let me explain, please-”

“No, I think I know enough. You can’t keep me here now…”

Seongwu freezes.

“Let me decide something on my own.”

Minhyun stands up, eyes never leaving contact with Seongwu’s. He takes a few steps, and that’s when Seongwu notices the suitcases.

“No,” he utters. He rushes to Minhyun, trying to grab his arm, but the other swats his hand off.

“P-Please Minhyun, you can’t leave. Where will you go?”

“I’ll figure something out. Anywhere but near you.”

No, I’m begging you! We can fix this! We can-“

“Seongwu…I just need some time.” Minhyun sighs, turning away from him, “I’m mad and you’re also emotional. I’ll come talk to you again when I’m ready.”

“Min…”

“In the mean time, please don’t try to find me. I’ll be okay. Besides, if anything happens, you can just paint another companion,” Minhyun casts him a bitter smile as he walks out the door, “ I’m just a painting after all.”

Those words strike Seongwu’s heart, causing him to collapse to the floor. Eyes already watery, Seongwu can only sob harder, his shoulders shaking as he releases his anguish.

Things were not supposed to go this way. He wasn’t supposed to find out. He wasn’t supposed to leave.

“But I love you so much, Minhyun…please come back...” he cries.

No one but the air is there to witness his words.

 

* * *

 

He’s been ignoring his friend’s phone calls for the last few hours.

Finally, someone knocks on his door.

“Seongwu-hyung!”

He opens it, not bothering to hide his swollen, red eyes.

“You told him, didn’t you?”

Daniel’s eyes are filled with guilt.

“I’m sorry. I thought-“

“Daniel, why would you do that?”

“It’s because I’m in love with you.”

“What? No, but what about Sungwoon-“

“I mean, I already broke up with him.”

“But you spent two years with him! What made you suddenly believe that you’re in love with me?”

“Hyung, I’ve always been in love with you. I just didn’t realise it until I heard from the others about your dates with Minhyun. I just felt jealous seeing both of you together.”

Seongwu shakes his head in denial. That cannot be true. Daniel can't possibly be in love with him, not with the way he looks at Sungwoon. It just doesn't make any sense.

“Daniel, I think you need to talk to Sungwoon-hyung, sort things out with him. I love Minhyun. You’re my best fr-”

“I don’t want to be just your friend!”

“But that’s what you are and that’ll never change!”

“Hyung,” Daniel’s face is scrunched up in pain, eyes getting teary, and Seongwu feels his heart break again. He doesn't mean to hurt one of his closest friends, but he knows that he can't reciprocate his feelings.

“I’m sorry, Daniel.”

“But he’s just a stupid painting! Hyung, you can just learn to fall in love with me!”

“It doesn’t work like that! I’ve only ever seen you as a friend, Daniel. Please don’t be like this.” He wraps his arms around the younger, trying to comfort him. Daniel leans his head over his shoulder, hugging him back tightly as if he’ll disappear.

“I’ll always be here Daniel, but only as your best friend. It’s Minhyun who I’m in love with. I’m really sorry, Daniel.”

“Yeah? Well I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

Daniel releases himself from his embrace, grinning at him in a weird way.

“For this.” He rushes into Seongwu’s study, and it’s a second delay before Seongwu realises his intentions.

“No! Daniel please don’t!”

He speeds into the room, just as Daniel holds a brush over Minhyun’s image.

“Daniel…please don’t do this.”

“This is the only way you’ll choose me over him.”

With that, Daniel swipes the other end of the brush over Minhyun’s chest, forming a huge line.

Seongwu collapses to knees for the second time that day.

“No.”

“Hyung…”

“Don’t touch me, Daniel. This is- you are so cruel.”

“No, he’s just a painting, it shouldn’t matt-“

“Do you realise what you’ve done? I don’t even know where he is! Who knows what could be happening to him right now after what you’ve done?”

“Hyung-“

“Please get out.”

“You’ll get over him, you know?”

“I said-“

A knock on the door interrupts them.

He struggles to get up, rejecting Daniel’s help. He ignores the crestfallen look on Daniel’s face, walking to open the door.

He’s expecting another one of his friends trying to comfort him (or at least distract from the other person in his home), but he finds himself starring in shock at the person in front of him.

“Minhyun.” He takes in his appearance. Minhyun still looks the same, he seems to be in good condition.

“I realised how silly-“ Minhyun never finishes because Seongwu pulls him into his embrace.

“Thank god you’re alright.”

“What-“

“Your painting- Daniel did something and I thought it would reflect on you, but you’re fine, right?” He let’s go over Minhyun to inspect him, looking up and down to see any signs of bruising.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Minhyun gives him a soft smile. He looks past Seongwu, frowning at the other guest.

Seongwu notices, turning around. “Oh.” He turns back, a bitter smile on his face. “Daniel was just leaving.”

Daniel looks between them, opening his mouth to say something.

“Hyung, please-“

“I can’t talk to you right now, Daniel. I don’t think I can even look at you. You almost tried to harm Minhyun. Luckily he’s fine…no thanks to you.”

Daniel looks down to the ground, and before he can attempt to say anything else, Minhyun releases a gasp.

“I…I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Minhyun’s clutching his chest, suddenly feeling weak. Seongwu struggles to hold him up. He crouches down, resting Minhyun’s head on his lap.

“No. No no no. Minhyun, you need to stay with me.”

“Oh god, where’s my phone?” He looks up at Daniel, who’s eyes are filled with panic at the sight. “Daniel, your phone!”

“What-“

“Call the ambulance, now!”

Daniel takes his phone out of his pocket, shakily dialing the numbers.

Seongwu’s focus then only stays on Minhyun, who releases a shudder. He grabs the other man’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Tears threaten to spill again, but he blinks, trying to hold them in.

“It h-hurts so much!”

“M-Minhyun, hang in there. Daniel’s calling the ambulance. They’ll be here soon and you’ll be f-fine.”

“I don’t think-“

“No, don’t say it.”

“Seongwu. I’m sorry for- urgh- f-for fighting with you.”

“Stop speaking! You can say all that after they’ve treated you.”

“Just l-let me ssay this.”

“Minhyun-“

“Seongwu, I love y-you sso-"

Minhyun loses consciousness right then.

“No, no! Minhyun, wake up!”

He notices Daniel crouching down to their position on the ground, glaring at the younger when they make eye contact.

“Don’t touch him.”

“I’m j-just checking his pulse. I still have emergency services on the phone.”

“Fine.”

“He still has a pulse.” Daniel says to the phone.

Seongwu closes his eyes.

_He’s not gone yet. Please, please let him be okay._

 

* * *

 

Seongwu stands in the hallway, anxiously waiting for results.

“Hyung,” a familiar voice calls out in a broken voice. He ignores it.

“Seongwu hyung, please,” the figure tries again.

“Please talk to m-“

He crosses his arm, still not facing the younger. “What do you want? Haven’t you already caused enough harm? This is your fault, you know.”

“I’m so sorry, I really am.”

When he turns around, he’s met with red, guilt-ridden eyes, tears already falling down the younger’s face.

“You’re sorry now? You weren’t sorry when you destroyed that painting! Daniel, I trusted you with that information and you used it for your own good!”

“Hyung,” he whimpers, “I didn’t realise this would happen. I regret it so badly. I don’t know what I can do to deserve your forgiveness.”

“You better hope that Minhyun is alright or I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you.”

Just then, a doctor comes out with a solemn expression.

_Please, don’t tell me._

“I’m sorry sir, but your friend did not make it.”

_He...didn’t make it?_

_He didn’t make it._

_He didn’t make it._

His mind goes blank, barely feeling someone shaking him as his body goes slack.

_He’s really gone?_

A buzzing fills his ears, the feint sound of someone calling him name barely reaches his ears.

“Seongwu-hyung!”

“Seongwu!”

Then, nothing.

His vision fades to black.

 

* * *

 

The stench of chemicals fill his nose.

He opens his eyes slowly, cringing at the light entering his pupils. He groans, lifting his arms to cover his face. He notices the difficulty in lifting them.

What had happened? When he looks around, he realises he’s in a hospital bed.

Why is he here? Did he faint? What happened to Min-

“You’re awake!”

His vision adjusts and he narrows his eyes when he sees a familiar mop of blonde hair.

“Get away from me.” He swats the other’s hand away.

Daniel furrows his eyebrows, bewildered by his behaviour. “Um…why?”

“You tried to hurt him. Why are you here?”

“I’m not sure who you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb. How dare you come in here after what you’ve done.” He clenches his fist, trying to hold in his temper.

“Hey, what are you saying to my boyfriend?”

“Sungwoon-hyung? Boyfriend? I thought- didn’t Daniel break up with you?”

“Wait, what?” Sungwoon turns to Daniel who raises his arms in defence.

“I have no intention to break up with you! I have no idea where Seongwu got that idea from.”

“But Daniel- you stabbed the painting- you killed Minhyun!” Tears well up in his eyes as the memory comes to mind.

He’s so focused on glaring at Daniel that he doesn’t notice another person entering the room.

“What’s going on here?”

Footsteps appear in front of him. He turns away from Daniel, eyes widening when he recognises the person’s face.

“Minhyun? What- how are you here? I thought you were gone forever. Why am I so tired? Urgh.”

“Hey, slow down. You just woke up from a really long.”

He doesn’t listen.

“Are you real?”

He lifts his hands, cupping the man’s face in his hands.

His vision becomes blurry as he realises how real Minhyun is.

“You’re alive! How? What are you wearing?”

“Um, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Seongwu frowns, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Hwang Minhyun. I’m the intern who’s been looking after you.”

“Haha, very funny, Minhyun. Of course I know who you are!”

Seongwu can’t understand why everyone looks so confused. “Okay, I’m not following. What are you talking about?”

“Seongwu…” he turns to Sungwoon, freezing at the older’s next words.

 “You got involved in a car accident. You've been unconscious for the last two weeks."

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened ^_^;; 
> 
> (this story was gonna go a different way, but then I read an article about weird "dreams" that people in comas have, being influenced by the real world.)
> 
> this isn't exactly the end. I planned on making this a two part but will complete the next part after I'm not so busy with uni :(


End file.
